


Das Murmelspiel

by Lillifred



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya und Orochimaru als Kinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Murmelspiel

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich 2007 geschrieben.

„Willst du mit mir spielen?“ Jiraiya streckt ein schmutziges Händchen aus. „Du darfst auch meine Murmeln benutzen, wenn du willst.“ Auf der kleinen Handfläche schmiegen sich die tönernen Kugeln eng aneinander. Manche sind braun und unbehandelt, doch die meisten hat Jiraiya selbst bemalt. Fünf rote. Vier schwarze. Drei grüne. Drei gelbe. Eine weiße. Die ist sogar aus Glas. Hat er getauscht. Gegen ein Schmuddelheft. Mit einem Jungen, der schon lange nicht mehr mit Murmeln spielt. Jiraiya aber befindet sich gerade im besten Murmelspielalter. Nun braucht er bloß noch einen Mitspieler.

Sein Gegenüber antwortet ihm nicht. Vielleicht ist der andere Junge zu schüchtern. Vielleicht traut er sich nicht. Eigentlich hätte Jiraiya ihn gar nicht gefragt. Normalerweise gibt es genügend andere Kinder. Die meisten von ihnen spielen sogar gerne Murmeln. Manche auch nicht, aber das macht ihm nichts aus. Dann spielt er eben etwas anderes.

Aber heute ist ein eigenartiger Tag. Vielleicht liegt es an den Masern. In letzter Zeit sind viele Kinder krank geworden. Und die besorgten Mütter schicken auch ihre gesunden Kinder nicht mehr zum spielen heraus. Jedenfalls sind außer Jiraiya und dem anderen keine Kinder da. Kein einziges.

Also dieser Junge. Alleine Spielen ist schließlich langweilig. Obwohl, ein bisschen merkwürdig ist er ja schon. Hat schon seine Gründe, dass sie bisher nicht zusammen gespielt haben. Jiraiya hat ihn schon von weitem erkannt. Orochimaru heißt er. Hat irgendwer mal gesagt. Er hat ganz helle Haut. Wie Milch. Die ist noch nicht mal schmutzig. Die Haut der anderen Kinder ist nach dem Spielen draußen immer dreckig. Vielleicht spielt Orochimaru andere Spiele. Spiele bei denen er sich nicht schmutzig macht. Zumindest nicht von außen. Aber wie bitteschön, soll man sich denn schon von innen schmutzig machen?

Eigentlich will Jiraiya diese Haut gerne einmal anfassen. Er weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wieso er nie gefragt hat. Er sieht doch ganz nett aus, der Junge.

„Willst du mit mir spielen oder nicht?“ Orochimaru dreht seinen Kopf und blickt Jiraiya kurz an. Dann wendet er sich wieder seiner Beschäftigung zu. „Bitte“ ergänzt Jiraiya. Der andere Junge zuckt nur leicht mit den Schultern: „Ich bin beschäftigt.“ „So ganz alleine?“, Jiraiya ist skeptisch. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, was Orochimaru da alleine machen könnte.

Endlich scheint der andere Junge Jiraiyas Anwesenheit akzeptiert zu haben, er steht auf und geht einige kleine Schritte auf ihn zu. Er hat einen toten Vogel in der Hand und hält ihn Jiraiya ganz dicht unter die Nase. „Hier, den hab ich gefangen. Ich fand ihn schön und wollte ihn mir von nahem ansehen. Ich hab ihn mir von überall angeschaut und geguckt wie er riecht und fliegt und singt. Jetzt habe ich ihn tot gemacht. Später gucke ich, wie er von innen funktioniert. Das will ich nämlich wissen. Wenn ich später einmal Ninja bin, ist es bestimmt praktisch, wenn ich weiß, wie die Dinge von innen funktionieren.“ Orochimarus Augen funkeln bei seinem kleinen Vortrag. Überhaupt hat er sonderbare Augen. Das ist Jiraiya so noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Irgendwie golden. Und an eine Schlange erinnern sie auch ein bisschen. Er findet das trotzdem schön. Aber das, was der Junge gesagt hat, versteht er nicht so ganz. Es scheint ihm ja sehr wichtig zu sein. Aber Jiraiya will doch auch Ninja werden und dabei hat er noch nie einen Vogel tot gemacht. Eigenartig.

Doch jetzt will Jiraiya sich nicht mit goldenen Augen und toten Vögeln beschäftigen, jetzt will er mit seinen Murmeln spielen. Und mit Orochimaru. Er fordert ihn auf, sich von seinem kleinen Schatz zu nehmen, damit er mitspielen kann, hält ihm seine schmutzige Hand entgegen.

Und zögerlich greift ein blasses Händchen mitten in Jiraiyas Murmelsammlung, fest entschlossen greift es nur eine einzige Murmel heraus: die Weiße.

Jiraiya strahlt. Sie können doch Freunde werden, denkt er. Vergnügt breitet er seine Murmeln auf der Spielfläche aus, dreht sich nach Orochimaru um.

Doch der ist schon fort. Die Murmel hat er mitgenommen. Heute muss Jiraiya alleine spielen. Vielleicht werden sie doch keine Freunde, denkt Jiraiya und meint es doch nicht ernst.


End file.
